House Of Misery
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Everyone trapped in a run down house with no way out. They are put to the test of survival. Will they turn on each or work together and get past all the pain and anger. Who will live and who will never see the outside again?
1. Chapter 1

_Background Story: This story takes place a year in the future. Everything has happened on GH up to two years ago. Jake is Jason and everyone knows. Everyone knows what Sam did with the kidnapping and goons. Sam and Lucky never happen, they were only friends. Sam left after Jason threatened her but before she slept with Lucky. Jason and Liz are over but are still close friends. I am bringing a character though from the past that I love as a bad guy.. That is the only history I am changing. And the only person that doesn't live in Port Charles is Sam she moved after everything was finally out in the open._

_Main GH Characters: Sam, Lucky, Liz, Carly, Sonny, Jason and Bad Guy._

_My Characters: David, Eve_

_Summary: Everyone trapped in a run down house with no way out. They are put to the test of survival. Will they turn on each or work together and get past all the pain and anger. Who will live and who will never see the outside again?_

_

* * *

_The room was stale the floor cold nothing covering cement floor. His head hurt like waking up from a hangover. But he knew he hadn't drank anything that strong in awhile. His body ached in all the wrong places and he could hear the small groans of others. Jason slowly rolled over onto his side. He looked up seeing several other people lying on the ground slowly stirring themselves obviously feeling the same way he was. The room was dim, making it hard to see what was around him. Once his eyes started adjusting he started looking around trying to figure out just what had happen. The one thing he knew was he was not sitting in his penthouse anymore. As he looked around he noticed that several people he cared about was in the room. Carly, Sonny and Elizabeth, were all there. He also noticed that Lucky and a few other people he didn't recognize was in the room as well. Jason slowly started getting up. "Is everyone okay?" Jason said as he got to his feet.

He leaned against the wall with a hand to steady him when he heard a response. "Jase is that you?" asked Carly holding on to her head. Sitting against the wall, her head splitting in pain like nothing she had ever felt before.

Jason stood without the walls help and stood there a few minutes to make sure he wouldn't fall over. 'Ya Carly it's me. You ok?" he asked making his way to her first to make sure she was okay. "I think so. Where are we?" she asked. Looking around the room, her eyes landing on Elizabeth and she frowned. Just what she wanted was to be trapped anywhere with her.

She let Jason's arms left her up onto her feet. "I am not sure. Sonny you ok?" Asked Jason as he made sure Carly was standing fine without him before making his way to Elizabeth who still hasn't woken up yet.

Sonny rubbed his head and face as he stood. "Ya I am fine. Do any of you know how we got here?" asked Sonny. Carly moving over towards him. "Well seeing how we are all here I can make a few guess on who would want us all trapped together" Carly said rubbing her head, waiting for the pain to finally subside.

Jason moved Elizabeth where she was leaning against the wall. He looked her over and sighed in relief that nothing seemed to be wrong with her other than the headache they all suffered from at this moment. "Carly who do you think would possible want us all here? Especially this selection of people?" Elizabeth asked.

Carly rolled her eyes. She was already irritated with Elizabeth and she just opened her mouth. "How about the person who would like revenges on us all Elizabeth. Who do we all have in common that's not here?" Carly said, already having someone in mind. As if it was a clear answer.

"Well let's see what do you and I have in common with Jason, Elizabeth and Lucky?" asked Sonny. Clearly not picking up on the fact that Carly had someone in mind as he looked around the room seeing if there was a way out.

For the first time since everyone had woken up he finally spoke. "Sam" Lucky said stating the obvious. Carly sighed happy someone picked up on her suspicions. "And she is the only one not here" Carly said to them all.

Jason didn't want to believe that this could be Sam. The last he knew she was in Manhattan with her show. "But I…." Jason was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. Jason looked at the others as he placed the scream. Without hesitation he took off heading towards where the screams were coming from, everyone else was hot on his trail. Wanting to know who exactly was the other person in the house.

The room was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. All she could hear was the rapid pounding of her heart as it raced in panic. All she knew was her feet were tied together and her hands were handcuffed. She couldn't see the handcuffs but she had been arrested enough times to know what that metal felt like against her wrist. She was could also tell she was on a bed and her hands were linked to a corner of an old rod that was as the headboard of the bed. She couldn't move much without sending pain through out her body. She tried remembering what had happened to her but the memories of the night before were foggy. She felt something dripping down her arms , she could make guesses to what it was even though she couldn't see it. That's when she started to scream. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME." She started to scream hoping someone would hear her.

Sam tried listening to see if anyone was coming but she couldn't hear anything, the pounding in her heart picked up faster pace as the pounding in her head ripped through her. Making it hard to concentrate on anything but the pain. All of a sudden a door burst open. Her eyes blinded by the lights coming from the hall. They weren't bright but still harsh from her being in the darkness. She turned her head to shield it from the light when she saw the blood dripping from her wrist where the handcuffs were cutting into her wrists. Then she knew she was right, it still didn't relieve her to know what the dripping was. She turned her head back to look at the person who could either be there to help her or her capture, yet of which it was she didn't know. Sam could hear the feet at a run and knew more people were coming.

Jason stood there in shock at the shell of the woman that was before him. She was skinner than she was before and seemed tinnier than the last time he had seen her, if that was even possible. Her hair was the same dark raven color it always was. He saw the blood running down her arms. Sam finally locked eyes with Jason and they widen with knowledge of who he was. Jason noticed that her eyes no longer held light in them, but they were dark and soulless.

Sam couldn't believe this as she shook her head black tears rolling out of her eyes as she rested her head against the rail the only place she could put her head. Of all the people it was him that stood there before her, and it killed her to see him more than it was to be handcuffed to this bed. This had been the first time in over a year he had seen her, he knew when she left town for he watched her put the last bag into her car and take off. He had heard stories in the paper about her in Manhattan but he knew never to believe them. He didn't want to believe them.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Carly, Elizabeth, Sonny and Lucky all came in. Carly just rolled her eyes. "Of course she would be here to" she rudely stated. Sam wanted to die at the sound of Carly's voice. This was defiantly something she didn't want to endure. She could only imagine what they were thinking about her as they all gawked at her as if she was some sideshow they had paid to see.

Elizabeth was shocked to see the woman before her. Yes she distasted Sam, but she had always thought Sam as this strong independent woman. But the woman that was handcuff to the bed was fragile and nothing like the Sam that had left town. Lucky stood there and looked at the people, wondering why no one was moving or doing anything to help her. He was so mad with Sam, but he never wanted her to leave. He had gone to talk to her just to find out she left town because she couldn't handle what they had dished out at her, everyone in that room had something to do with the way Sam had blown up at them and then left town at the dead of night. He cared about her so much and still does.

Since no one else was doing anything he stepped up, his heart finally getting the best of him. "Sam are you ok?" he asked walking towards the woman he no longer knew. Sam knew who that voice belonged to but didn't say anything back. She just shut her eyes tight as willed away the tears the wanted to roll down her cheeks.

Sam's headache was intensified at the sound of Carly's voice that broke threw the silence. "Why are we just standing here? Lets leave her and find away out" Carly stated clearly annoyed with them. "Carly we can't just leave Sam here" said Elizabeth. Sam hadn't known that Elizabeth was there and her stomach had rolled over multiple times at the sound of the banshee. Sam honestly thought she was going to be sick.

Carly scuffed at Elizabeth. "Why not? we all hate her, she is just waste of time and breath we all be better off she just di…." Carly was cut off by Jason. "Carly just shut it ok. We are not going to just let her stay here," Jason said, for the first time since he found her. Part of him wanted nothing but to walk away but there was still a large chunk of him that didn't want to see Sam like this.

He finally moved from his spot and started looking around the room looking for something to get Sam out of the cuffs with. That's when he saw something glisten off the wall and walked towards it. Sonny who had been quite through out it all looked at his friend knowing he found something. "What did you find Jason?" asked Sonny walking towards him, his eyes shot to Sam quickly before back to Jason.

Jason sighed. "I don't know. But it looks like a tape recorder and there is a key taped to the back of it" Jason said. Looking over it carefully and wondered if it was the key that went to the cuffs. "Well play it" Said Lucky without a second thought of what was about to be revealed to them.

Jason clicks the play and soon the room went silent as they listen to the tape.

"My, my sweetness haven't you been a naughty girl" the voice sending chills down Sam's spine knowing who belonged to that voice. "I mean there so much you have done that the people in the room just don't know about Sam. Especially since you have been in Manhattan this past year. I bet they have heard stories and rumors about you but do you think they actually believed them?" Everyone turned to Sam as tears streamed down her face faster as she hit her head softly against the rail before shaking her head. There was some things that she didn't want anyone in that room to know, there was so much that had happen in this year that she just wanted to forget.

Everyone wonder what the voice was talking about as they stared at her. "How would you think they'd take it knowing you are just what the papers said? All those parties. The drugs and alcohol. I mean sweetness you really should stop doing such harmful things to your body. I know you had a tough time dealing with things since I have been gone but where is that fighter I knew so well. The woman who shot me. But there is more isn't there sweetness stuff you tried covering up so no one in this room would find out isn't there?" The voice laughed making Sam want to throw up right where she was.

Jason and Lucky were both shocked to hear that Sam turned to drugs and alcohol this past year. Jason now knew the papers were right and that's why Sam was so thin and he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. The tape continued. "But Sweetness. I was most shocked with the way you handled baby Jake. Isn't he so cute? I always knew Jason wasn't good enough for you sweetness. But everyone in that room hates you for what you did. Watching baby Jake be kidnapped and hiring the thugs to attack Elizabeth in the park. I give you props of course but have you turned them against you so bad that they won't save you? I just can't wait till they find out the rest. Listen up carefully all. You are all trapped with no way out. So you guys will be tested, and it's a test of survival. Some of you I know will not make it out of this. Even though I will be clearly delighted if none of you make it out of this alive. And Sweetness you are up first. Your life lies in the hands of these people in the room more importantly either Lucky or Jason. Will they turn their backs on you and leave you here to die or will they save you once again? The choice is there better make it quick. Sam doesn't have much time. I bet those handcuffs are getting tighter by the second." The voice laughed again before the tape cut off.

Sam screamed out in pain as the cuff squeezed her wrist tighter. Lucky was the first to turn to Sam. "Is he right Sam did you turn to drugs?" He really didn't want the answers he knew would come with that question. Yet no one moved to help her as the cuffs grew tighter. Sam said nothing as she tried not to scream out in pain. Elizabeth looked at Sam. She was a broken woman and she could see that. "Who was that on the tape?" asked Elizabeth.

No one said anything just looked from one another obviously no one recognized the voice well enough to know who it belonged to. "I am not sure. But his voice is familiar" said Jason. Sam gritted her teeth. "It was Manny" Sam said softly and shaky for the first time since they walked into that room. "Manny Ruiz?" Asked Carly. Her eyes growing wide.

Sam swallowed the dry lump in her throat. Tears rewetting her cheeks. "Yes. I would know his voice anywhere. He haunted my dreams for so long. I thought he was dead." Sam said wincing in pain as more blood flowed down her arm because of the handcuffs were getting even tighter as she could now hear the click each knot it went down to.

She's right" Sonny said knowing Sam was right. "Now the question is do you guys let her die like this or let her free?" Sonny said looking at the two men. He knew what they would decided, "We can't just leave her here" both men said at once. Carly just rolled her eyes.

Jason took the key and walked over to Sam as Lucky untied her feet. Jason tried finding the hole for the key but there was so much blood. He kept running his thumbs over it to find the lock. He finally found it and put the key in. Sam cried out in pain. "Sorry" Jason said as more blood started to drip down her arms and onto her legs. Finally one hand was free and than the other. Jason took her hands and noticed her flesh was cut all around her wrist bleeding fast since the handcuffs were now off letting the blood flow freely.

Jason looked around and then he pulled the sheet on the bed apart, it easily ripping since it was old and then he started to wrap Sam's wrist. "OW" she says as he finishes. The tears slowly stopping as the numbness started washing over her wrist. "There it should stop the bleeding" Jason said. Sam looked up to his face that was close, she could see his blue orbs staring back at hers. He saw a glimpse of the woman he once knew but it slowly started to fade when she realized he was trying to read her.

Lucky held his hand out for Sam to grab to help her out of the bed. She just looked at him and slowly started to make her way off the bed. Her strong to hell with you all attitude coming back. She placed her feet on the ground and slowly stood almost losing her balance as Lucky caught her before Jason could. Carly rolled her eyes as both Jason and Lucky in their ways fought over Sam. Sam found her balance and stood on her own. "Thank you" She said to both Jason and Lucky. Both nodding their head. Sam started to head for the door.

"Where are you going Sam?" asked Lucky. Sam stopped and looked back at him. "Probably to go meet up with Manny the man she working with" Carly said in a snide remark. Sam just rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. Lucky chased after her. "Sam where are you going?" he asked her again once he catching up to her. Sam stops and looks at him. "Why does it matter?" she asked in a harsh tone.

Lucky was taken back by her tone. "Because Sam you could be in danger just wondering around this house alone. We don't know what exactly going on around here. I don't want to see you hurt," he said sincerely. Sam bit her bottom lip. "I am going to go look for a bathroom or something to wash this blood off my arm" she said calmly. Her anger subsiding a little. "Fine than I am coming with you," he said declared. Sam rolled her eyes before turning on her heels and walking down the hall with Lucky right behind her.

"Do you think Sam could be lying?" Sonny asked. As he watched as Jason looked over the room Sam was just in. "I don't think so Sonny but I just don't know. I mean if what Manny said was true about the drugs something I thought Sam would never touch is true than I don't know. She is someone completely different that when we were together" Jason said looking at the bed with her blood on it. Sonny nodded at Jason's reply.

"Then what are we going to do? She is just running around here what if she is working with Manny?" Sonny asked. He hated to think badly of the mother of his dead daughter but Sam had done so many things to make him think such things. "I doubt she working with Manny Sonny. Come on he tried to kill her, he kidnapped her and tried raping her. I doubt she work with him. I don't what to do about Sam. I guess we just have to keep an eye on her that's the best we can do in here" Jason commented.

Carly just walked back in to the room. "So what the game plan?" she asked hoping they would let her kick Sam's ass or even Elizabeth's. "To find a way out of here" Jason stated not wanting many problems while in here between Sam and the rest of them. "Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked finally noticing Elizabeth had disappeared. "How the hell am I suppose to know Jase. I don't keep track of your ex's." Carly said crossing her arms. "Well I am going to go find her. You to stay in the main room with the others." Jason said leaving them alone in the room while he went to go search of Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth had left the scene with Sam early. For one she couldn't handle seeing Sam look like that handcuffed to the bed blood every where her eyes stained with tears. For too she couldn't handle seeing both Jason and Lucky go to her defense. Elizabeth had walked back to the main room and sat down on the steps. Her mind racing. She knew that everyone in the house hated Sam but there was still care from Jason and Lucky. Elizabeth as determined to ruin that little bit left between them. Elizabeth was forming a plan that would make herself look like the victim yet again and make Sam look like a complete bitch. Which she knew wasn't going to be hard.

* * *

Sam was getting very annoyed by Lucky. As Sam was checking doors that all seemed to be locked he was asking questions and a lot of them too. Sam never answered him back she just kept walking down the hall till she finally found a kitchen. She went to the sink and turned on the faucet letting it run till the water was no longer brown but was actually clear. She ran her arms under the water wincing in pain tears forming as she forced herself not to push away but to keep cleaning the blood off. Lucky was still talking at this point and oblivious to his surroundings and the pain and frustration Sam was in right now. "LUCKY WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP" Sam snapped a little harsher than she meant. But lucky stopped talking.

"I am sorry Sam. Its just been a long time and I'm sorry" he said looking at her for once since they got to the kitchen. He walked over to her and helped her undo the wraps on her wrist. "Does it hurt a lot?" He asked seeing the cuts were deep. They would need stitches when they got out of there, if they got out of there.

"Just a little. It burns right now because of the water but other than that my wrist were kind of numb so I can't feel much. Which I am kind of happy about right now" she said giving him a reassuring smile. "I am glad your ok" Lucky said. Smiling down at her as he helped her wash her arms. "Thanks um can you rip more of my shirt off so I can wrap my wrist again? I would but I think I would cause more pain then I want right now" she said looking down and finally noticed her outfit.

Her tank top she had been wearing was barely there as is. Holes through out her jeans as well. Lucky looked down and pulled the bottom of Sam's shirt of. He never noticed the bruising that lay beneath it he was to busy wrapping Sam's wrist. "There almost as good as new" he said satisfied with his work.

"Thanks" She laughed. Then an awkward silence fell over them. "Why do you go back to Jason and Sonny and find out what happens now and I'm going to the main entryway and see if I can find a way out" she said. Trying to break the silence and get away from him.

"Ya sound like a plan be safe" he said kissing her cheek and walking off. That's when Sam felt something in her pocket of her pants. She reached in and pulled out a key and looked at it weird. Wonder what this goes to? She thought to herself before putting it back in her pocket and heading out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sam walked into the main entry of the house and noticed a man sitting in the corner. To her he looked familiar like she had seen him some place before. She looked over to the stairs and saw a woman she knew to well but didn't care to walk over and talk to her. She didn't need the rest of them to know what connection she had to this woman call Eve.

Sam started scooping out the room trying to find anything that was helpful when she heard someone walk up behind her. Before turning around she knew who it was. The smell was horrible like a sewer making her stomach turn. Sam tried not to gag as she turned around. "What can I do for you Lizzie" Sam spat at looking at the woman as if she was nothing.

Elizabeth glared at her with disgust written on her face. "I want you to burn in hell Sam that's what" She said trying to be intimidating. "Guess what Lizzie you don't get to make that choice" Sam stated. Sam tried to going to go around her and walk away before she pounded her fist into her bony face.

Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly. "I am not done with you" she spat out angrily. Sam ripped her arm out of her grip. "Don't ever touch me you whiny trashy conniving bitch" Sam stated

"If anyone trashy its you Sam. I mean you had to move because you ran out of guys to sleep with in Port Charles I mean come one do you really have to sleep with the whole town?" Asked Elizabeth. Sam just laughed at her. Elizabeth was furious by this.

"Well let's see I had to sleep with them because you could never get the job done right. You can't sleep with a guy without getting pregnant. You just need a kid to keep a guy around because you are so boring in bed. I mean would Lucky scream your name louder than ever making his whole body shake with ecstasy?" Asked Sam. Elizabeth slapped Sam in the face. Sam glared at her. "YOU STUPID BITCH" Sam yelled punching Elizabeth in the face as a fight broke out between them.

Carly, Lucky, Sonny and Jason were all in the room they found Sam in talking about what's going on when they heard Sam yell. Jason and Lucky looked at each other knowing who Sam was yelling at and shook their heads. As the raced down the hall to where they were.

Carly was smiling at Sam kicking Elizabeth's ass. Yes Carly hated Sam but she hated Elizabeth more. She just stood back and watched the show as Elizabeth was on the ground as Sam was punching her face in.

Elizabeth kicked Sam in the gut sending her back on her feet. Sam grabbed her stomach and looked down as blood spilled out of it. Sam had an angry look on her face. "Thanks a lot bitch" Sam stated as she pushed her hand to where it was bleeding without needing to really look.

"Sam are you ok?" Asked Jason and Lucky in almost unison. Both were looking at each other when they said it glaring at each other. _Great I'm laying on the floor bleeding and that bitch gets the attention I am so going to make that bitch pay _thought Elizabeth as she got up of the floor.

"Yes I am fine just pulled a few stitches" Sam pulled her shirt up to show stitches right where the top of her jeans were. Sam turned to walk away. Jason ran after her. "Why do you have stitches Sam?" Jason was concerned because even after all the two years apart he still knew her body and all the scars that were well hidden and where those stitches were was where she had her most and worse memories.

"I had some surgery. That's it Jason" Sam said, as if it was no problem at all that it was something normal. "Why would you need surgery their Sam?" Pointing at her on the there part. Sam shook her head. "It is none of your business Jason. What happens to my body is just that. I am the only one that needs to know what happens to it" Sam said. Looking up at him. "Besides why do you care? I figured you'd forget about me since I left town that way you wouldn't have any memories of me" she laughed.

"I'd never forget you Sam" Jason stated before walking off. Sam looked down at her pants and undid the top button that was irritating her stitches more while it bleed. Sam ripped off another piece of her shirt to hold against the stitching to stop it from bleeding. "At this rate I'm going to lose that the rest of my shirt" Sam said to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and started searching the halls. Looking for a place where the key would fit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes I am back with this story, for those who had read the first to chapters you might want to again, I have revamped them, added a little and took some out, but here is a new chapter thought with it being the season I would bring it back, hope you all enjoy… _

_

* * *

_The house seemed enormous to her from all the twist and turns she was making. She knew very well she could just be walking around in circles. As Sam searched for the room the key unlocked she had noticed the cameras all over. Her knowing different systems knew this one had microphones on them and she knew that Manny was watching them. She pulled her shirt away from her stomach and look and saw that it was still bleeding. She looked up at the approaching camera. "You know you could at less have something laying around here for me to stitch this back up with, seeing how your obviously still obsessed and in love with me" she said to the camera.

She could picture him smiling at him and it sent chills down her body. She was glad that she had dumped Lucky before her search for she was tired of his third degree. But she was getting frustrated with the fact that she couldn't find the room. She was about to give up and just go back to the main room, but then she have to deal with everyone's staring at her. She was shocked she had gone this long without running into one of them for none of them trusted her not that she could blame them.

Then her mind ran to the two that had no ties to Jason or the rest but only to her. She wonder how long it would be before they started talking to the others. Sam walked up to one of the many doors in the godforsaken house and was shocked to find the door was unlocked. She knew she should use caution while walking inside but she didn't overly care at the moment. She twisted the dingy knob of the door as it practically fell out into her hand. The door crept open painfully slow.

To Sam's surprise the room was lit up quite brightly, but she figured it also had to do with the fact that the walls from top to bottom was lined with mirrors. Sam stepped into the room and slowly looked around there was nothing there that's when her eyes landed on her figure. She slowly walked up close to it. "My god I look like a raccoon" she said. Her quickly licked the tips of her fingers as she started wiping away some of the black mascara and eyeliner that was now staining her cheeks and smeared under her eyes.

Once that was done Sam looked at the mirror fully now. She looked at her appearance, she knew she was a mess but she had not in nearly a year really looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't she hated the person that stared back at her, so she only quickly did her make-up and hair and would escape the person looking at her. Sam raised the shirt that practically fell apart in her hand much like the door knob had. She gently ran her hands over black and blue bruises that lined her sides, and abdomen. Without anyone around to protect her from her past, she had been in many scraps since leaving Port Charles.

She looked at her arms that looked almost untouched without the healing scars that were almost faded and then her wrist that were wrapped with parts of her none existence shirt that were already blood soaked. Letting her know that it clearly wasn't done bleeding. Then her eyes traveled further to the top of her pants that were unbutton. Her hand attentively went around where her pulled stitches were. Tears welled up in her eyes, at the old and new memories that brought. She knew that under the jeans couldn't be any better than the rest of her. Her legs and thighs were lined with just as much bruises as the rest of her.

Something caught the Sam's line of vision as she looked in the mirror and squinted at it trying to make it out. Giving up and she turned to look at what had gotten her attention. She walked over to it and saw it said 'open me' on it. Sam frowned. It was a safe, then she pulled the key out of her pocket and looked at the keyhole. Shrugging she put the key in and was surprised yet again to find it come unlocked.

She had to stand on her tiptoes to see inside and saw another tape recorder in it. She pulled it out and with it fell a piece of paper. She bent down and picked it up. It had her name on it and she shrugged again as she hit play on the tape recorder and opened the letter. Sam tried not to shriek away from the voice that filled up the room.

"Well Sweetness, if your hearing this tape, it means that either Jason or Lucky decided to let you go. I can't say I am surprised. Both men even with all the anger have feelings for you. I also bet they couldn't imagine letting your sweet hands be squeezed off your gorgeous body by handcuffs. Those hands I can only imagine does wonders to a mans body" Manny laughed and Sam flinched at the sound. Sam unfolded the paper that was in front of her. Her mind confused at what she saw. "I bet by now sweetness you have opened the little gift I left along with this recording. That's right, the results that are in front of you are accurate. Jacob Spenser isn't really Jason's, let alone Lucky. Both are not the father of the Elizabeth's baby" Sam eyes widen as she let it click.

Sam gasped at it. The results that had ruined everyone's lives were not true, her life was hell over nothing. "devastated aren't we sweetness, tsk tsk, I knew I shouldn't of tampered with the original results. Then maybe you'd still be with Morgan. Oh well, I wonder what Jax would say to know that he is the father of Elizabeth's bouncing baby boy? To bad he isn't here for that. But I wonder how Jason will take the news that he isn't Jake's father, or better yet that the little baby girl that sleeping peacefully in your penthouse is his" Manny said.

Sam could hear a gasp and it wasn't her own she turned to see Elizabeth standing there. Her eyes wide. Sam quickly stopped the recorder from continuing on. "You had a baby" was what Elizabeth first words were when the shock was starting to wear off. "I don't you know what your talking about?" Sam said trying to cover knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

Elizabeth took a stance and put her hands on her hip. "You are honestly going to stand there and lie to me, after you and I both know that tape in your hand just said that you had a baby?" she said. Sam stood a little straighter. "I know no such thing, but I do know that you made my life hell for nothing" Sam said annoyance in her voice. If she wasn't going to lie, she sure as hell was going to take Elizabeth down with her.

Sam hear a laugh come from Elizabeth. "What are you talking about? You ruined your own life" she said. Sam rolled her eyes. She was sick and tired of Elizabeth not paying for her own mistakes. "How about the fact that Jake doesn't even belong to Jason? Hell he doesn't even belong to Lucky? How would Carly like to know you slept with Jax and got pregnant by him? I am sure on one thing when she finds out she is going to cause a lot more damage to you than I ever did" Sam told Elizabeth. Sam took great pride in the fact that she knew Carly would more than likely kill Elizabeth where she stood for that one.

Elizabeth face flashed with panic and then she tried covering it up. But it was to late Sam already saw the look. "Your delusional Sam. We both know that Jason is Jakes father" Elizabeth smirked. Sam rolled her eyes. She was at her high on how much Elizabeth she could handle. "Theses papers right here clearly state that Jasper Jacks is your babies father" Sam smirked right back. "Wonder what Jason and Lucky will have to say, I think its my rightful duty to go tell them right now" Sam said as she saw Elizabeth turn pale.

Sam started to go past Elizabeth when Elizabeth hand shot out and stopped her. Sam looked down at Elizabeth hand back up at her face clearly mad. "If you don't remove your hand, I'll remove it for you" Sam said low and lethal. "Not until you give me that paper" Elizabeth said. Panic setting in as she tried to cover tracks. "Over my dead body" Sam told her as she yanked her arm out of Elizabeth's puny grip.

"That can be arranged" Elizabeth mumbled. Sam just laughed at her as she turned to walk out again. Sam couldn't wait to yank Elizabeth off her pedestal once and for all. Desperations flashed behind Elizabeth's eyes, that Sam never seen. Before Sam knew it Elizabeth charged at Sam knocking her onto the ground right before the door. Sending the tape recorder sliding against the floor. Sam still had the papers clenched in her hand. Elizabeth tried getting the paper out of Sam's hand but Sam kicked her off, sending her flying back.

Sam stood up wiping herself off, she looked around for the tape recorder. Sam wasn't about to leave that behind. "Are you Insane?" Sam asked Elizabeth as she headed over towards the tape recorder. "Well?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence. Sam bent down to pick up the tape recorder. Sam stood up and looked up just in time to see Elizabeth charging at her yet again in the mirror. Sam stepped out of Elizabeth reach as Elizabeth slammed into the wall, shattering the line of mirror right there, sending pieces of mirror everywhere.

Sam smirked at her as she noticed the blood dripping from Elizabeth's hand. "That's what you get for playing with the big girls" she mocked at her. Sam saw the fire and determination mixed with desperation in Elizabeth's eyes as she charged at her yet again. This time Sam lost her balance and Elizabeth took them both into the wall making more of the mirror break and cobweb across it all.

This time Sam didn't try to get away, she fought back. Blood was dripping down Sam's arms from the glass that had cut her from where Elizabeth sent her into the wall. Sam was on top of Elizabeth on top of the ground, pounding her in the face. Elizabeth grabbed Sam where her wrist were and gripped had causing Sam to scream in pain, Elizabeth pushed Sam hard making her hit her hit on the wall. Sam could already feel the blood dripping down the back of her head.

Elizabeth picked up the paper that Sam had dropped, blood getting all over it. Elizabeth's back was turned away from Sam as she read over it. Sam stumbled up and rushed at her taking her down they rolled around on the ground, on the broken glass both getting cut up from it. Neither one noticed the pair of eyes staring at them as they growled and fight.

Sam was on bottom as Elizabeth tried to hold her still. "They deserve to know they aren't the father of Jake" Sam said in a growl as she tried pushing Elizabeth off. But with the pure desperation Elizabeth somehow gotten a little more strength. "STOP" both women heard boom around them. Making them both go still, Sam looked over, her body no longer fighting Elizabeth as both of the women stared at a very angry person. "You two better start talking NOW" they said.

Sam could feel the fear radiating off of Elizabeth. Sam smirked. "Well Elizabeth here didn't want you to find out some information, and let me tell you Jason it's a dosy!" She said, trying not to laugh. She felt Elizabeth slam her hand against her face. Sam spit out blood. "You stupid little bitch," Sam said as she fan her tongue over the cut on her mouth. "Jason don't listen to Sam" Elizabeth whined as she pinned her down.

Sam glared at her. "Oh ya god forbid he finds out that neither he or Lucky or the fathers of your precious little boy." Elizabeth glared down at Sam as she smashed her head into the ground. Sam was done taking this, She moved her feet where they were on Elizabeth's stomach and pushed with all her might, despite the fact that things were blurry. With Elizabeth off of her Sam took a few moments to regain her vision when she heard the crumbling as the last of the mirror fell down.

It didn't register that she no longer heard any voices, that Jason had remained silent and that for once Elizabeth was as well. Sam moved her head over to where she pushed Elizabeth off at and her eyes widen as she stumbled to her feet. Sam couldn't believe what she saw before her. Sam swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked from Jason back to Elizabeth.

Jason couldn't believe what was before him, Sam and Elizabeth going at it yet again. But that didn't really surprise him, what surprised him was when Sam said he wasn't the father of Jake, and neither was Lucky. Jason just stood there in shock as the women started their fight again. Jason wasn't jarred out of his trance until he heard the shattering of glass. Making his eyes dart around the room, he saw Sam laying there on the floor, but he looked in horror as his eyes landed on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laid pinned to the ground, large shards of glass pinning her to the ground. The ground was quickly flooding with blood. His eyes shot to Sam who was looking at him, wide eyed. They both knew Elizabeth was dead, if it wasn't for the blood loss, it was for the glass shoved into her chest. "Jason I can explain" she said all thoughts of the paper and tape recorder out of her mind. Jason just stood there looking at her in silence. "Jason say something Damn it" she said.

Jason looked down and saw there was a tap recorder. "Tell me is it true? Am I not Jakes father?" he asked his voice barely audible. Sam frowned at him. "It's true Jason, I am sorry" she said genuinely. That's when she saw him bending down to pick up the tape recorder and she turned pale quick. "Jason you don't want to listen to that" she said as she started towards him to get the recorder but stopped when he hit play.

Manny's voice reigning over the silence. "How would Jason take the news that he happens not to be the father of Elizabeth's baby, but is in fact the father of your bouncing baby girl, Emily McCall Morgan? That you knew when you left town, hell before everything happened you knew you were pregnant with his child… and just think Sam, this is all just the topping of the rest of the secrets to be revealed" the tape rolled off. Sam really wanted to hide under a rock and die. Especially with the look on Jason's face.

"We have a daughter?"


	4. Chapter 4

"We have a daughter?"

Sam stood there a moment, different things she could tell Jason. She was at a loss for words. "Sam I asked you a question" she heard Jason say. Sam narrowed her eyes at him finally making up her mind on what to tell him. "Correction Jason, I have a daughter" she said to him as she went to go around him and escape the intense look in his eyes.

But she never made it that far, for his hand gripped her arm to hold her there. Something that he had done many times before in the past when he wanted answers or just wanted her to stay. "Please Sam, after everything, you know how important this subject is to me, please lets just talk" he said. Sam looked up into his pleading eyes.

Sam knew he was right as she looked up at him. After everything she still knew him and he her. And still after everything the look in his eyes now, made her heart beat faster. After everything she still wanted him, longed for him. Her life plagued with darkness, her soul was as black as death, but when she looked into his eyes or the eyes of their daughter, hope light up in a never ending tunnel. Hope she wasn't sure she wanted, the hope she didn't think she deserve.

She looked down at his hand on her arm. She wiped a lone tear that escape as she shook her head, agreeing to talk to him. She looked over her shoulder at the lifeless body of Elizabeth and then looked back up at Jason. "Not here, please not here" she said. Jason was taken back at how soft and defeated her voice sounded. "okay lets find another room" he said to her.

Jason stuck the tape recorder in his pocket as he turned to follow Sam. His hand no longer on her arm as they walked. Jason's mind was filled with different questions, questions that he hoped he would get answers to. Sam's body was filled with butterflies as they walked into a room that had been unlocked. The room was lit with one lonely candle that was on its way out. From what Sam could tell there was a bed in the room. It wasn't like the one she was handcuffed to, this one was out of place, it didn't belong in a place like this. She could see a dresser with a mirror on it that held the flickering candle.

Sam's was deep inside her mind that she didn't notice the room fill up with light from Jason turning it on. She never heard him say her name as she stayed rooted to her spot afraid to tell him, afraid to see the look of hatred in his eyes for her keeping yet another child from him. The coldness the felt within her was suddenly suppressed when she felt the warmth on her back. She knew Jason was there and very close, that I was his warmth. Sam looked up at him in the mirror as his hand landed on her shoulder with a soft squeeze. "Talk to me Sam" he said. His eyes locking on hers as they stared through the mirror.

Sam saw patience and understand on how hard this was for her. And it was taking everything in her to not lean the few inches back against his chest and let his arms surround her. "What do you want to know?" she asked him. Swallowing the dry lump in her throat as she looked in the mirror. She noticed she looked worse than she did earlier because of her fight with Elizabeth. She looked around the room just noticing the light and was shock to find a bowl with water in it and towels.

That when she saw the whitening on the wall, 'sweetness, for you and only you would I give you such sweetness to' Sam wanted to yell and scream. And she saw the needle and thread next to the bowl. She wiped the tears away as she walked over there. Jason watched her carefully, he had seen the message on the wall before Sam had, and knew she was just seeing it now. Anger filled him, but not at Sam but at Manny for doing this all to them. "How about we start with our Daughter, Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked.

Sam took a rag and dipped it in the water. Sam sighed as she started wiping the blood off her. She wasn't going to let the stitches get infected because the area wasn't clean. "Emily McCall Morgan was born three months ago, I found out I was pregnant the day I found you in my apartment" Sam told him. Remembrance of that night ran threw Jason's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me then Sam?" he asked her.

Sam turned and looked at him. "If I would of, would you of believed me?" Sam said to him. She saw the sad look cross his face and that was her answer that he wouldn't of believed her. "Besides, Dr. Lee had told me that I was in a very high risk pregnancy, she didn't even want me to have the baby, and I wasn't going to let you lose yet another child Jason you had already lost four" she told him as she went back to cleaning herself up.

Jason stood in silence as he remembered over the years the kids he had lost. There was Michael after a year of raising him, Courtney's baby, Sam's first daughter and then Jake. And the fact that Sam remembered that and didn't want him to lose yet another one touched him. "But how you stand by and let me threaten you and your unborn child?" he said remorse written all over his face. Sam gave him a sad smile. "Because I knew you wouldn't of really killed me Jason, I knew you said that to hurt me and it did. I never ran from Port Charles because I was scared of you, I ran from Port Charles to escape the anger and pain. If I was going to die, caring our daughter, I wanted to do it somewhere, where people wouldn't stare at me and talk about me" she told him honestly.

Jason nodded his head. "But why not tell me after she was born?" he asked. Sam folded the cloth over to the cleaner side and finished wiping the blood off her face. "Because I wanted more time with my daughter. I knew that once you found out, you'd take her from me, and I just wanted more time with her" she said to him as she winced in pain from the cut on her face.

Jason took a few steps closer to her. "I'd never take her away from you Sam" he told her. Sam just looked at him a minute before going back "Okay I understand all that, but you said the doctor said you were very high risk? How bad was it, and what about the drugs Sam?" he asked her concern filling him. He knew they were okay for Sam was standing in front of him and that their daughter lived. He saw Sam take the needle and thread and walk over to the bed sitting down on it.

Sam looked up at Jason. "It was very bad Jason. I was in the eighty percent range of either me or the baby would die, if not both. It was a very very hard 9 months. As for the drugs, its not the drugs you think they were. I was on many different drugs during pregnancy, to try and help our chances and then because of complication I was on more meds after she was born. I lost weight really bad during and after the pregnancy. As for the drinking a lot because I know you are thinking about it, I didn't pick up a bottle till after Emily was born, and it was only to numb the pain that rested in my heart" she told Jason.

Jason watched as Sam leaned back and pull her pants down more so she could sow herself back up. He cringed as he watch her pull out the old stitches and was clearly in pain. Jason wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go, but he knew he couldn't, knew that Sam wouldn't let him. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He put his hands on hers to stop her right before she was about to put the needle through. "You didn't have to do it alone, you don't have to do it alone" he said to her.

Sam's eyes searched his. "But I was alone Jason, because of what I did, I had to do it alone" she said tears in her eyes. Jason looked at Sam and took the needle out of her hand. "Let me help you" he told her softly. Doubt was written all over her face. She wasn't sure if she should trust him or not. It wasn't that long ago that they hated each other and at that moment, she wasn't sure what to feel. She didn't hate Jason, she never did. She tried so hard to but never could truly hate him.

Sam nodded her head okay. Relief filled Jason, he knew it was taking a lot for her to let him do this for her. "Lay back on the bed, it be a lot easier that way" he told her. Sam did as he asked. Her eyes still on him from the side. Jason pulled his shirt off. "If you have to scream or need something to hold on to, just use this" he said handing her his shirt. Sam was touched but she still couldn't help her eyes that roamed over his newly bare chest. "How about we distract you while I do this, tell me about the birth, and this" he said His hand running slowly around the incision he was about to sow back up for her.

Sam breath hitched in her throat at the feel of Jason's hand on her stomach and being so gentle. It took her a few moments before her thoughts could clear enough to put sentences together. "Well I was pretty sick through the whole thing, which made me glad we taped a bunch of episodes for the show that made it possible for me not to have to work when I started showing. But things only got worse. I lost weight instead of gaining it. I was hospitalized more times than I could count" she said tears in her eyes from both the pain of feeling the needle puncher her skin and the memories of her pregnancy. "The doctors told me, that I was literally killing myself caring the baby. The further along I got, the worse everything got. The worse I got, the doctors kept insisting I terminate because the chance of me surviving were going down hill and fast. But I couldn't do that Jason. Not after looking my first daughter." she told him.

Jason looked up at Sam, understanding and sadness written all over him. "When it got closer to the ends and the odds of our daughters survival was guarantee, I really didn't care what happen to me after that point. I made a will leaving everything I had for our daughter and left instructions that if something in fact did happen to me, to contact you. I by then already had her name picked out, I had heard about your sister and thought I could honor that name for you, and of course her last name is yours. I know the middle name isn't exactly perfect but if I was going to die, I wanted something of mine in there to" she said. Jason eyes looked at Sam's again. "It's perfect" he told her.

Sam gave a small smile. Then she felt the needle move again and she bunched Jason's shirt up and put it to her mouth and bit down to stop from screaming out. Tears leaking down her cheek. She took a few breaths before moving the shirt, her face smothered in the smell of Jason. "Then I went into labor. I was so terrified. It was a good thing I was already in the hospital though, because right after about the tenth contraction I passed out. I don't know much that happened after that just what the doctors told me. They had taken her by c-section, and then as they were putting me back together I fight lined. But was easily brought back. I woke up a few hours later. I was so weak, but they brought me my daughter. I didn't get to hold her long but the time I did was amazing. She a perfect mix of both of us." Sam said a smile in her voice.

Jason wished they weren't in that house, he wanted to see and hold his daughter more than anything. And hearing Sam talk about the birth and their daughter made him miss the fact that he wasn't there but he understood why she did what she did and he couldn't be made at her for it. "I was in the hospital for two weeks after that. Then I got released, it was so nice to go home and get out of that hospital with our daughter. I thought I'd go crazy in there the only thing that kept me sane was our daughter. She's my life Jason." she told him.

Jason nodded at her as he put the needle in one last time. "Okay tell me about this Sam. That was three months ago, this should have been healed by now" he said as he started tying it off. "Well about less than a month ago, I started getting sick again. So I went in, they said it had been complications from my pregnancy and they had to do a full hysterectomy. So that's what that's from." she told him as she saw him stand up and walk across the room.

She was sitting up and winced in pain. "Just lay back down Sam and wait a few minutes" Jason told Sam as he walked back over with a clean wet rag. Sam listen to him and watched as he sat down next to her and slowly wiped around the stitches. "And how did you handle the hysterectomy?" he asked her as he looked back at her. "Actually really well, I mean having Emily was a miracle so I had my baby, and the odds of it ever happening again was a zero chance of happening. I had my baby and that's all that matter" she said as she slowly sat up again.

They sat there a moment in quite. Sam handed over his shirt. "Thank you. You have awful quite during all this, go ahead and tell me what your thinking and feeling about all this" Sam said. Jason slipped on his shirt and look at the floor. "I was quite because I wanted to hear the story. I am sad that I wasn't there and you went through it alone, but I understand why you did it. We had been though a lot, and you were sparing me. I mean we are not any where close to be okay, but we are on the right track, but when we get out of here Sam. I want a part in our daughters life" he told her and stood up and looked down at her.

Jason extended a hand for Sam to take. "Come on lets finds the others and get out of this place before anyone else gets killed" Jason said to Sam. Sam nodded as her hand slipped into his. Jason pulled her up easily and never let go of her hand as he lead her out of the room and to the other. Neither knowing that things were going to get a lot worse before better….


	5. Chapter 5

Sam didn't know why she was trusting Jason. Her mind was screaming at her not to, but when his hand was in hers like it was now, as she walked behind him her body clinging to his arm as if it was life support. The moment like this caused the calming in the storm she knew was ahead of them. Even though she knew it was all false since of security, she just wanted to hang onto it for a little bit longer. Sam knew she didn't want his comfort and the only reason he was doing this now was because rather he hated her or not, she was the mother of his child and he would honor that no matter what.

As the approached the entry way Jason felt Sam's hand slip out of his. Jason looked back at Sam and he watched as she pull her emotion, her body all back into her and replaced it with what she wanted everyone to see. The woman they all met once before that night. The one who didn't give a damn about anyone else in the room. Jason wasn't shocked that she was doing this, what shocked him was the feeling of lost in contact he had with her. He loved her clenching his arm seeking some support and comfort.

The moment they enter the main room, Sam hung back away from Jason as he made his way over to Sonny and Carly. Sam could feel the eyes on her as she looked around the room. Her eyebrow rose when she noticed that David and Eve were gone. Together she assumed. That's when she heard Lucky's voice. "Where's Elizabeth?" Sam eyes snapped straight to Jason.

Jason looked at Sam. "She's Dead" he said simply. Sam bit her bottom lip. Everything was deafening silence. "What?" Lucky had asked. Lucky looked between Sam and Jason. "What the hell did you do to her?" he asked his eyes instantly going between the two. Sam swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was an accident" she said her eyes landing on Lucky. Sam had never see Lucky look like that before, it was full of anger, pain and wrath. "What do you mean and accident Sam. I guess this means you had something to do with it" he said directing all his anger at the women.

Sam saw the raw emotion on Lucky's face as he stared her down. And in the moment she knew he was about to do damage to her. His face showed that his mind was thinking things she wasn't sure she really wanted him to say out loud. The only time Sam had ever had Lucky's anger directed at her was when he found out about her part in Jake's kidnapping. Sam licked her lips and winced a little in pain as her cut lip stung a little. Something told her that Lucky had made up what he was going to do and it was about to be very very painful. She slowly started putting her back to the wall as she saw he stared charging at her. She hoped that with the wall behind her it would make the blow a little less painful.

Sam closed her eyes, she wasn't going to run, she was going to take whatever it was that he was about to dish at her. Sam body was tense as she waited but then something pressed against her and was confused what it was but it felt like a body. She risked opening her eyes and that's when she was met with a sight of black. Her eyes wondered up a little telling her exactly what she knew now.

Jason was standing between her and Lucky. He had put his body in the line of fire for her. Sam swallowed the harsh lump in her throat at the fact that Jason was protecting her. "Move Morgan, she has to pay" she heard Lucky growl out. Sam took a daring peer over Jason. She had to stand on her tip toes to do so. Her eyes meeting the fiery eyes of Lucky. He wanted to kill her and it scared her a little. So she went down flat footed and took comfort in knowing Jason wasn't going to let that happen.

Jason had felt Sam look over his shoulder but he didn't move. He wasn't going to let Lucky harm Sam, and he could see the murder in his eyes. "It was an accident Lucky, I was there" Jason's voice said low and calm. Sam eyes widen at the fact that Jason was taking her side as well as protecting her from him. She wanted that comfort to feel of his comfort. Because that looked in Lucky's eyes had scared her to her core. Her hands slide under Jason's shirt resting on his hips.

Her cold hands met the warmth of his skin. No one would know that her hands were there unless they were standing in the wall watching. Sam felt a small shiver run through Jason from the coldness of her hands. She snuggled her head into his back. His whole body standing there hiding her small body from those that wanted to do harm. She closed her eyes letting his scent and warmth wash over her.

Jason felt Sam snuggle into him and took pride in knowing she was taking the comfort and security she needed from him. "I don't Care, she killed Elizabeth" Lucky yelled at Jason. Sam winced at the tone and venom she knew was there. "Sam didn't mean to Lucky. Elizabeth rushed Sam, To keep her from telling me the truth, and all Sam did was push her off. Sam didn't mean to kill Elizabeth" Jason stated as he felt Sam hug him tighter.

Sam felt Jason's body tense because they both knew what was coming, neither one of them wanting to tell Lucky that the little boy he loved so much wasn't his or Jason's but in fact Jax's. Sam shook her head against Jason, she couldn't even believe that Jax of all people was the father. "And what news is that Jason?" Lucky said clearly irritated with them. Sam couldn't fault him for that he just found out that the woman he loved for so long was dead and another shock was about to hit him. Yes he knew Jason was the father but for both men to be ruled out was something else.

"That neither one of us is Jake's father, but Jax is" he stated his voice void of all emotions. Sam knew that Jason was aching for his lose but unlike Lucky he knew he had a daughter to fall back on. She heard Carly's gasp. "Jase you got to be mistaken" Carly said. Sam could hear the tears in her voice without even looking. Sam placed a kiss on Jason's back, at this moment it paid to be so small as her hands slide up and down his back giving the comfort back to him as her hands settled on his hip.

Jason loved the feeling of Sam's hands on his skin, trying to comfort him. "If you don't believe me here listen to this" Jason said pulling out the tape recorder and tossing it at Lucky. Lucky didn't hesitate to press play. "Well Sweetness, if your hearing this tape, it means that either Jason or Lucky decided to let you go. I can't say I am surprised. Both men even with all the anger have feelings for you. I also bet they couldn't imagine letting your sweet hands be squeezed off your gorgeous body by handcuffs. Those hands I can only imagine does wonders to a mans body" Manny laughed.

Jason could feel Sam tense behind him as she went to move her hands from him and put space between them. But Jason put his hands on his hips trapping Sam's hands underneath his. "I bet by now sweetness you have opened the little gift I left along with this recording. That's right, the results that are in front of you are accurate. Jacob Spenser isn't really Jason's, let alone Lucky. Both are not the father of the Elizabeth's baby, devastated aren't we sweetness, tsk tsk, I knew I shouldn't of tampered with the original results. Then maybe you'd still be with Morgan. Oh well, I wonder what Jax would say to know that he is the father of Elizabeth's bouncing baby boy? To bad he isn't here for that."

Sam knew what was coming because after all she had already heard all this before. She was trying to break free from Jason's grip and sighed when she did so and took a good amount of steps away from him into the entry way of the room. "Okay you heard it You can stop the tape already" Sam said. She didn't need them to know what was coming. Lucky looked at her confusion, sadness and pain was etched all in his expression. But he let the tape go on. "But I wonder how Jason will take the news that he isn't Jake's father, or better yet that the little baby girl that sleeping peacefully in your penthouse is his." Sam could hear the gasp from Carly and felt all eyes on her.

Manny's voice reigning over the silence. "How would Jason take the news that he happens not to be the father of Elizabeth's baby, but is in fact the father of your bouncing baby girl, Emily McCall Morgan? That you knew when you left town, hell before everything happened you knew you were pregnant with his child… and just think Sam, this is all just the topping of the rest of the secrets to be revealed" the tape rolled off. Sam really wanted to hide under a rock and die.

All of a sudden the lights started flickering off and on before they finally stayed off. There was a scuffle for a few seconds before everything turned silent. "Everyone okay?" asked Sonny. Everyone answered but one. "Sam?" Jason asked wryly. He got no answer, Jason took a few attentive steps towards where he last new Sam was when all the lights came back on. Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it where's Sam?"


	6. Chapter 6

Song at the end of the story is Russian roulette by Rihanna. So with the inspiration of Saw V I leave with this who to kill who to kill, hmmm, guess I should bring David and Eve back as well… Well Enjoy…

* * *

Cold. Wet. Numb.

That was what she was feeling at the moment. She hadn't opened her eyes yet they felt to heavy to do that. Her whole body was numb and ache at the same time. She tried moving but it seemed liked more work than it was worth. She listened as a swooshing sound filled the deafening silence every time she move. She frowned as she tried moving again and figure out what that noise was.

Sam tried to remember what happen but the last she remember was everyone finding out that her and Jason shared a child. Then everything went dark and that was it. She recognized the signs of her symptoms, she had been chloroformed. It was something she had experienced one to many times in her lifetime. "Okay Sam, you just need to get up and open your eyes" she said to herself. Sam slowly opened her eyes but it wasn't any use. The room she was in was pure dark.

Sam tried to figure where or what she was lying in because it was cold and wet. She tried pulling herself out when she realized she was in a bathtub. Sam hand slipped and fell back in to the tub hitting her head. Sam was hoping the wet coldness was water as her head went under. Sam sat up quickly spitting water out all over the place as her hand went straight to her head. "Lets just hope that I still have a kidney or this is one really horrible dream" she said.

This time Sam tried to get out again she fell over and onto the floor. Being the ungraceful person she was hit her head on the floor. "At this rate, I am going to cause myself brain damage" she mumbled against the hard floor. She rolled over onto her back to rest a minute. The effects of the chloroform still in her system. Her body shook from the coldness of her soaking clothes and skin. As she rolled to her side to push herself up, she saw the small light as it came out from under the door as she got to her knees to stand she saw a glistening of something.

Curiosity getting the best of her she reached for it hearing the metal scratch against the floor. Sam picked it up and weighed it in her hand a strange sense of comfort came from the little piece of metal in her hand. "A Gun" she said as she stood and went over to the door. With relief the door opened. She blinked her eyes repeatedly to adjust back to the light. She looked down at the gun and saw the note taped to it. "Three Bullets use them wisely Sweetness"

Sam ripped the note off the gun and tried placing it in the back of her pants it was wouldn't stay and was annoying with the soak clothes. She popped the clip and saw that there was in fact three bullets. She put it back in and looked around the hall before walking away never noticing that she wasn't alone in the room. Sam stopped in the hallway and lifted up her shirt after remembering she just woke up in a bathtub. She sighed. "Good got two kidneys still, Not as cheesy as I thought you were" she said to no one but herself as she made her way back down the hall.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, that what he was doing right now was against everything he believed in and valued. That doing what he was about to was no better than the thugs he left in the other room. But the rage, pain, sorrow and utter depression he was experience right now out thought the cop side of him that was trying to make thing better. The cop side trying to tell him this was wrong and that what Jason had said made sense but the despair of losing Elizabeth and wanting to seek revenge won out in the bitter end.

So that how he ended up here, walking around a run down trapped house hunting another human being. Everything he held close to him was about to go out the window. He was no longer the cop that held true to justice but a criminal as he hunted down a woman who he had all intentions in harming. If anyone would of asked him if he'd ever lay a hand on a woman he would laugh at them but instead of just harming her he had all intentions of her not making it out of this house alive.

He had always thought of Sam as a friend. Someone he could trust, at one point that had been true but now he sees her as the enemy. The woman who took a mother away from her to sons who desperately needed a mother for them in their times of needs. Instead Sam was just as big of a monster as Jason. For she couldn't even defend herself but had Morgan doing it for her.

With a heavy sigh as he turned onto another corner. That's when he saw her, running straight ahead not paying attention to where she was going as she kept looking over her shoulder, fear plainly etched into her face. Lucky licked his lips as he stepped right out in front of her making her slam hard into his body. His arms coming up to catch her. "Woah, what's happening Sam?" he asked putting on an act for her.

Sam shook her head as she looked up into Lucky's face. There was something about him that sent a chill down her spine but she wasn't sure what it was. "it's Manny, he is in the house with us Lucky. We have to warn the others, who knows what he is going to do to us. Me I know what he wants with me but he won't hesitate to kill all of you guys" she rambled on clearly shaken. Lucky wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

_Take a breath, take it deep_

_Calm yourself, he says to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take a gun, and count to three_

_I'm sweating now, moving slow_

_No time to think, my turn to go_

Even though Sam was in his arms, she didn't feel the warmth and peace it should of brought, instead all it brought was a cold, distant feeling in her that sent her senses on high alert. She doubted that it was just the fact that it was Lucky's arms instead of Jason but there was still something off. That's when his voice broke the silence.

"Its okay Sam just calm down, you know Manny just likes to play games" he told her in a voice sent chills over her body that's when she felt him go for the gun and instantly her body tense. "Let me have the gun Sam" this time Sam took a step back and was met with the empty soulless eyes of Lucky. His voice down right chilling.

Sam swallowed the lump that decided to permently engorge itself in her throat as she started slow steps away from him. She could see that her silence was only stroking the raging beast inside him even more. "Give me the damn gun Sam" he said in a low growl.

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

Sam's heart started pounding harder as she backed herself up into a corner. She wasn't going to willingly give Lucky the gun. She could see murder in his eyes and they were directed at her. She swallowed that annoying lump again. "Lucky you don't want to do this" She said in a panic as he slowly started walking towards.

She didn't want to use the gun against him, but she wouldn't go down with out a fight. So she did the next best thing she tried to scare him. She pulled the gun out. "Stop right there Lucky" she said in her fearless voice. Panic swept over her as she realized Lucky didn't even falter in step but instead picked up pace as he charged her.

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says close your eyes_

_Sometimes it helps_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here means he's never lost_

Sam's mind was at a blank on what to do because this was Lucky. The softest kindest man she knew. But she also knew that man was gone and before her was the empty shell of that man. Before Sam could think another word Lucky's hand came into contact with Sam's face sending her back, making her lose her breathe as she slide down to the floor.

"I asked for one simple thing Sam and you couldn't even let me have that" his voice cold voided of any emotions what so ever. Sam felt him above her as his hand gripped into her matty bloody hair as he yanked her up to her feet, making her yelp in pain. "Let go Lucky" she said in a low growl as her hands reached up to where his hand held her roughly by the hair. Her hands clawing at his hand leaving small lines of red from her fingernails.

Lucky growl in pain from the stinging of her nails on his hand. "That hurt Bitch" he said to her. "Then let go" she state as if that was the obvious answer to all of it. "Gladly" he hissed as he sent her across the hall without much trouble sending her right into the wall causing her to hit her head yet again.

"Jesus Lucky, not the head, after this who ordeal I'll have brain damage." she said as she put her hand to her head and pulled it away with more blood. "Fuck" she hissed as she pressed her hand back to it and slowly stood up. The world slowly spinning as she tried to regain her equilibrium. She blinked her eyes in hopes to stop the spinning. Sam thought it was odd that there was an eerie silence as she looked up to see Lucky and it made her heart stop in its track.

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

Sam wasn't sure when her heart started beating again. She couldn't help the fear that ran amuck behind her dark brown eyes. This was the first time she stared down the barrel of a gun and was scared of what was coming. She had always held her own in moments like this, and lets face it she stared down the barrel of a gun more than her fair share over her life time.

She wondered if it had anything to do with who was holding it at her. A man she once called a friend, someone she held close even after she left town, but the look in his eyes told her that he had check out and the man before her would have no remorse in pulling the trigger. "Lucky you don't want to do this" she said holding her hands up.

A menacing laugh escaped from Lucky. "Oh but I really do want to do this Sam. You took Elizabeth away from me and her boys, you took everything I love away and you have to pay for killing her. You understand don't you" he said as he pointed the gun at her chest right where her heart was.

Sam licked her dry lips. "No I don't know Lucky. You killing me only guarantees that you will be taken away from those boys and sent to jail. You have so much going for you can't you see that?" she begged hoping she could talk him into putting the gun down and changing his mind.

Lucky looked at her. "No I don't see that Sam to bad you won't have the chance to say goodbye to your baby girl" he said to her as he pulled the trigger. Sam's heart pounded as her eyes were closed tight as everything about her daughter and her family and her life flashed. Her heat felt like it was going to pound out of her chest in anticipation.

It wasn't until the growl of frustration and the several click of the gun that made Sam open on of her eyes to see Lucky trying to shoot the gun at her but nothing happened. In that moment Sam was happy that the gun Jammed and hopefully this gave her the out she was looking for.

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_But it's too late too pick up the value of my life_

Sam slowly started inching against the wall moving out of the way it was when she was around the corner that she started taking off at the run. That's when she heard the heavy foot steps behind her chasing her as if she was a wild animal. She ran as fast as she could around another turn when she made the mistake of looking behind her and seeing Lucky still clenching the gun tightly in his hand.

Sam turned to look ahead of her when she felt a hand on her shoulder throwing her backwards. She braced herself for the fall taking most of the fall onto her arm feeling a sharp pain shoot through it. She didn't have much time to recover for Lucky was already on top of her giving her blows with the end of the gun and his fist.

Sam was finding it hard to stay alert and there with each and every blow. She started kicking and fighting anything to get it to stop. Her hand coming up to grab his hand with the gun but he was to strong as the continued to struggle Lucky always getting the better end of it all. She finally used the last of her strength to take his arm stopping the blow.

He started to struggle with his arm to get it out of her grasp the gun between their bodies and that when the loud echo finally sounded. The dark edge that had continue to pull her end stopped for the moment as she felt Lucky's body collapse on her and the warm blood spilling between them. The only thought Sam could think was it was finally over as she succumbed the darkness that had threatened her from the beginning.

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_


	7. Chapter 7

Pressure… Worry… and stickiness…

Yes Stickiness and it was making her stomach flop over and over again. It was one thing when it was her own blood on her but when someone else was bleeding out on top of her it was just sick. Sam her lip and tasted the sweet metallic flavor of her blood. She had to give it to Lucky he could fight which lead her to where she was now with him dead on top of her.

Sam was forced to take a few deep breaths as the smell of death slowly started creeping around her as she tired everything in her might to get him off of her but he was just dead weight now. A small part of her was deeply sadden by the lost of her once so called friend, she didn't intend to kill him just like she never intended to kill Elizabeth. But luck was not on her side for now she had both their deaths on her hands.

With one more deep shove she managed to push giving her the out she needed to get out from under him. His blood was now cooling and she was covered in it. Sam scooted to the wall as soon as she was out from under him closing her eyes and slowly started breathing trying to calm her nerves. She tried rationalizing killing Lucky in her head. Yes she didn't mean to but still they wouldn't believe it was an accident twice and the fact that he came at her only gave her motive.

With a heavy sigh she stood up using the wall to hold her balance. The only option she figured about them not judging her again was hide the body and they'd never know that she killed him. So she walked over to Lucky taking the gun and shoving it into her pants where it wouldn't fall which put it between her hip and thigh making it hurt and difficult to walk. But she had no choice it was the only way she could keep the gun and move Lucky.

She tried rolling up but failed. So she put her feet against the wall as she move her hands under him and pushed really hard, the sound of his body that was stuck bloodily to the ground could be heard coming up as she rolled him over onto his back. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself up onto her feet. She blew on her hands as if what she was about to do was the biggest task she had to do. She walked up toward the head of lucky and placed her hands under him her arms looping around his as she lifted with all her might and started to drag his body down the hall.

Sam was breathing heavy as she rounded a corner. "Maybe I should of thought where I was going to take you first" she said as she stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. She looked up and saw yet another camera. "I just bet your loving this" she glared as she went back to dragging Lucky's body down the hall.

"You know, you just couldn't leave well alone could you Lucky? No you had to go and get yourself killed.. Do you really think I wanted to kill you?" She took a breath. "No, but no one is going to understand that it was an accident yet again.. I just don't know why you got all upset over Elizabeth death, I mean after all she was a lying muffin face, but still.. Ugh and look at this I am talking to a dead fucking body, maybe I'm going crazy?" she said as she stopped again and pondered the last statement. "no I am not crazy, if you were talking back then yes I would be crazy but your not which is good, cause god knows I can't handle a mental break right now" she said.

She let go of Lucky's body as she started trying doors to put him in. She yelled in frustration as all the doors were locked. So she went back to Lucky's body and started dragging him again. This time she took his feet and started back peddling. Just as she rounded another corner she walked into someone. She slowly turned and let out a breath. "God scare me much? Grab the other end, got to hide him, don't need the others to realize he is dead" she said.

He just rolled his eyes as he went and picked up Lucky, much how Sam had done when she first started dragging him. "Sam, you should of just threw I'm in the room you came out of" he said. Sam eyes narrowed. "You been following me? Damn David you could of helped me not kill him, Shit" she muttered. David laughed. "No I wasn't following you but you basically walked in a circle I knew it was a matter of time before you ended up in the beginning again. Come on lets put him with Elizabeth" David told her.

With a deep breath Sam followed David holding onto Lucky's feet. "You took care of Elizabeth?" she asked him. He chuckled. "Ya, after all I am your clean up crew aren't I? I also found a bathroom with a full function bathroom, if your hiding the body you might as well clean up or its pointless to hide it" he told her. Sam nodded as the came to the end of the hall. "Also Manny had me take care of another problem around here, lets just say Lucky isn't the last one to be killed, As we Speak Sonny should be getting his. Oh and Manny also gave you some new clothes, they are all in the bathroom." David told her.

Sam sighed. "You know I should kill you for working with Manny, Because this shit sucks, but I at less know his main plan and can try and stay out of the way and alive. Where's Eve figured she would be on your ass like some dog?" she asked him. David shook his head. "She is back with Sonny making sure nothing goes off with a hitch, Be sure though that Jason will find out what a backstabbing best friend he has" David said. Sam raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what Sonny did to Jason. "Come on in here lets dispose of this body and get you cleaned up" he said as he opened the door..

* * *

Sonny knew it was stupid to go off by himself, But he honestly thought he would be fine on his own and boy was he wrong. After the shocking news of Elizabeth's death and that Jason and Sam have a daughter together and Sam disappearing, Sonny decided to split up from Jason on the search for Sam. Carly had tagged along with Jason obviously to question him about Sam and their daughter plus anything else that she could think of.

So far Sonny found no trace of Sam but instead found the only two people in the house he didn't know. That is how he ended up in this mess. He was now chained to something what he didn't know because he couldn't see, he knew he was blindfolded . He could hear people talking but didn't recognize the voices so he was taking it as the two he encountered before he were the ones talking.

Sonny tired listening to what they were talking to. "You stay here with Sonny and get things started, I have to go get Sammy, She's suppose to be here for the revealing of his secrets" the man said. He heard a few mumbling of the woman's before he heard the footsteps that he assumed was the guy leaving the room. After he left the room was filled with silence before he heard the footsteps of the woman who was moving closer to him.

Suddenly he could see again as the woman took off the blindfold. He blankly watched as the woman stepped off the chair she had used to get to him. She stood there just looking at him, her eyes fixated on him as if he was about to do something. Sonny started looking down at his body and saw that he was chained to the wall up off the ground. Chains no his arms and legs and he was strapped around the middle making sure he stayed in place.

There was machines that he didn't recognize just inches away from his hands, feet and knees. He looked around the room and saw a table that held a gun, knifes and a tape recorder. His eyes landed back on the woman. She looked familiar but he didn't know where from. "What the hell do you want with me?" he asked his eyes narrowed. The woman grinned at him. "I assure you Mister Corinthos I want nothing to do with you" she said.

He watched as she looked at him. "You don't recognize me do you Mister Corinthos?" when she got no response from him she just nodded. "I am Eve, Amelia's assistant. I worked along her and Sam on Everyday heroes" she told him and shrugged her shoulders. "But most importantly, I am the niece of one Manny Ruiz, and he is very unhappy with the way you treated Sammy. As soon as Sammy and more than likely Jason, your little secrets come to life, the question then will be, will Jason and Sam save you or let you riot for your betrayal? But I was told to ruff you up a little.. Lets see what button was it?" Eve said as she looked at a control that was on the table. She pushed a button and a little red light came on and all of a sudden one of the machines that were on his knee started moving backwards and then a beep sounded as it was released smashing into his knee. Giving a whole new meaning to breaking knee caps…


	8. Chapter 8

Jason was getting tired of walking around searching for Sam. He wished he kept better hold of her so he didn't have to do this. But he wasn't going to give up until he found her. Jason knew that Sam could handle herself but he felt protectiveness over her that he hadn't felt in a long time mix with something he wasn't to sure of. What really concerned him was the large amount of blood he found in one of the hallways not that long ago. And it wasn't just the blood but the fact that it was fresh blood and seemed to be dragged before it just disappeared.

As Jason checked room he noticed that more if not almost all were unlocked now, meaning someone in the house had a key or Manny was in the house as well. He really hope Manny was in the house so he could strangle him to death. Jason was rounding a corner when he thought he heard something like a shower. "Who the hell be showering in this place?" he said slow to himself. As he rounded another corner the sound got louder and then he saw the guy he didn't know standing what seemed like guard outside of a room.

Opting to see if this guy knew or seen where Sam was he took his chance as he slowly approached the guy. Jason did not want any surprises so he was prepared to fight if need be. He stood in front of the guy and crossed his arms. The guy followed suit as he watched Jason. "Do you know Sam Mccall?" Jason asked him. The guy corked an eyebrow. "I do" he said giving Jason very few words. Jason couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the guy a little. "Have you seen her?" he asked him then. The guy just stared at him a moment. "Yes" he said the one word answer irking Jason.

Jason now understood the cops irritation when he used the same tactics with them. Jason counted to five in his head and tried to keep his cool collected form that he was known so well for. "Do you know where I can find her?" he asked through clenched teeth. Jason watched as his eyes moved to the door he was standing out side of as if he was guarding it. "She's in there?" Jason asked and all he got in return was a nod. Jason was trying his hardest not to punch the guy in the face. Composing himself Jason went to walk in the door when he felt a hand on his arm. "You harm her Morgan and you'll answer to the boss personally" said David before releasing Jason and dismissing him. Jason glared at the man as he walked all the way in shutting the door behind him. Jason stood there and took the room in. It look nothing like any of the other rooms. For it looked like it was untouched, that the decay and abandonment of the rest of the house never touch it. That its beauty lived on forever even though everything around it slowly crumbled around it.

The walls were an off white colors, floors white plush, there was a four poster bed the room didn't match the rest. That's when Jason turned to the door on his right that steam was slowly coming out from under. And that's when it hit him. Sam was the one taking a shower. His brows grew together trying to finger out why Sam would do something like this and in a place like this, knowing the danger they were in. Jason was unsure if he should go in there but he couldn't just wait here he needed answers. Like who was the guy keeping guard of her and what was the tie to Manny.

* * *

Sam knew she shouldn't be thinking about taking a shower in this house. Sam stood in the bathroom that didn't match the house at all. It was almost looked like it was untouched by harm and abandonment like the bedroom was. But after dumping Lucky's body with Elizabeth's she wanted nothing better than to get all the blood off of her. Sam shut the bathroom door as she looked around. She saw clothes setting on the sink counter.

Sam walked over to the shower and started the water letting it warm up before she stepped in. She sat down on the toilet lid as she took off her heels and was getting ready to peel the last of what was left of her clothes off. That's when she noticed the camera in the bathroom. She pulled off her shirt and walked over to the corner of the room where the camera was.

Sam looked straight up into the camera knowing full were who eyes were watching her. "You saw me once in the shower isn't going to happen again" she said to it as she threw her shirt up and over it. After checking to make sure the camera was fully covered she stripped the rest off. She placed the gun and its bullets underneath the clothes that were laying out for her. She wasn't about to give it up if she didn't need to.

Sam stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. She looked at the shampoo and soap that was setting in the shower and she knew she should have been crept out that the kind she uses was sitting there. But she was grateful for it. She slowly stepped under the water and her whole body felt like it was on fire as the water made sure it found every wound she had. Sam just stood under the water letting the water wash away the dirt and blood that covered her.

Sam stayed that way for several minutes until the water went from bloody to a clear color. Sam looked down at her stitches and was happy to find that the stitches Jason had helped her with were still intact, that being thrown around by Lucky hadn't popped them. She didn't know if she could stand having the needle go threw her skin again unmediated. As Sam let the water wash out the shampoo in her hair she let the steam and warmth of the shower invade her senses making everything inside her relax a little. Sam was so within herself and with the pounding of the water from the shower Sam never heard the door to the bathroom opened.

Jason walked into the bathroom and froze at the sight of Sam in the shower. Yes the glass was all fogged up from the steam but he could still see the outline of her body. Jason quietly shut the door as he stood there just staring at her. He then adjusted himself a little before speaking. "Sam we need to talk" he said to her.

Sam jumped and hit her head on the shower head along with the shampoo and stuff off the edge. "God damn it.. Fuck Jason" she said as she rubbed the top of her head. What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked him through the glass.

Jason went and sat down on the toilet lid. "Like I said we need to talk Sam.. And what the hell with the dude watching the door?" he asked clearly irritated with David.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Its what David does Jason.. David is my Max.. But I'd watch out he works for manny" Sam told him as she continued washing up in the shower.

Jason stared at the shower trying really hard not to think of the fact that Sam was naked in there. "How could you let someone be your bodyguard when you knew he worked for Manny Sam?" Jason asked clearly not getting it.

Sam sighed. "I didn't always know he worked for Manny and when I found out I thought I was past tense and up into a couple days ago, I didn't know Manny still alive. David he has been a good guy to me. He takes the bull I dish out at him just as well as he putting me in my place, but that doesn't mean he still isn't bad sometime just like Eve.." Sam told him.

Jason rose an eyebrow as he readjusted himself again. As much as he tired he couldn't get Sam naked out of his head. "Who's Eve? Did you know Manny was going to do something like this? And why the hell are you showering at a time like this?" he asked her.

Sam laughed. "Eve is the other woman who is in here. She worked at Everyday Heroes as Amelia assistant and she been there with me since I moved away from Port Charles. As for the shower, David told me Manny had it set up for me and I could of really used it and the clothes setting over there" she said leaving out the fact that Eve was related to Manny. Jason didn't need to know that. "And I really didn't know Manny was going to do this persay" Sam added.

Jason scrubbed his face with his hand. "What's that suppose to mean Sam? Persay? You either did or you didn't Sam" he said clearly frustrated with everything.

Sam opened the door to the shower a little looking at Jason full on for the first time since he came in here. "Meaning, I was here a lot longer than the rest of you. I didn't know who they took but just that he wanted people to pay. Knowing this let me make sure I didn't do anything to get myself in more pain than need be. Did I know it was the gang from Port Charles no, did I know there were others being taken yes, but there is nothing I could of done about it. Now bring me the towel" she told him.

Jason sighed he really didn't want to stand up because he knew he was hard from her. He also didn't want to get closer to her knowing she was naked. But he stood when Sam turned around to shut the water off. He held the towels down lower covering himself as she walked towards the shower. Sam already had her head and a hand out waiting for the towel. Jason gulped down the lump in his throat as he stiffly handed her the towels.

Sam took the towel from Jason and couldn't help but noticed the tent that was behind them. She smirked. "Happy are we Jason" she asked as her eyebrow rose. Sam bit her lip as she purposely left the door to the shower open and looked at Jason as she wrapped the towel around herself. She watched as his eyes darkened to that darker shade of blue. Something in the pit of her stomach tightened at that look on his face.

The look of desire that she hadn't seen from him in a very long time. Sam headed to grab her clothes and she had to pass Jason to do so. Jason swallowed the lump in his throat as Sam moved closer to him, her scent evading around him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted her and she knew. So he reached out and stopped her as she almost passed him. "Jas…" the rest of his name stolen by his mouth as he pressed it against hers.

Sam stood there a moment, shocked that Jason was actually kissing her before she relaxed more stepping closer to him. Sam knew they shouldn't be doing this, but it been a lot time since she had felt his lips on hers. Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's neck pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. Sam finally broke the kiss to catch air as she felt Jason's lips on her skin her hand fisted in his hair as he feasted on her neck.

Soft moans escaped Sam as Jason moved to the other side of her neck. Jason's hand moved to where the towel was tucked in and pulled it out letting the towel drop to the floor, he took a step back. Even through the bruises and cuts on her, he could see the amazing body that laid before him. He looked in Sam's eyes that mirrored his own desire.

Jason stepped back up to her lips locking on her passionately. His hands running over her skin. Jason walked her back against the wall as he bent down feasting on her breast as his hand traveled between her legs. Jason heard her gasp as his fingers played her skillfully. Jason felt her breathing quicken as he slowly moved down replacing his hand with his mouth.

Sam hooked her leg over Jason's shoulder letting him feast on her easily. Her hand fisted in his hair urging him on as her body road the pleasure his mouth created. Jason kissed, sucked, licked and bite at Sam until he felt her go over the edge. He lapped her up until her all her heard was her heavy breathing before moving up her body and kissing her lips.

Sam tasted herself on Jason lips as he feasted on her mouth. Her hands where going to work on his pants freeing his erection that stood at full attention. She felt Jason's hand cup her butt roughly as he lifted her up. Her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. Jason moved her to sit on the sink as he plunge into Sam's softness causing her to gasp and wrap her arm around his neck. Jason wait's a moment before he starts pumping in and out of her so she can adjust to him. Jason almost forgot how it felt to be inside her, her walls working him urging him on. Sam's moans filled the bathroom as he picked up pace. Sam's hips meeting him thrust for hard arching thrust. Jason felt that Sam was close to the edge and so was he as his pace picked up. "Harder Jason" she moaned out.

Jason was more than happy to oblige as he started ramming into her harder his grunts following suit. "God, Jason" Sam moaned out as we went over the edge, her nails digging into his shoulder. A few more deep hard thrust into Sam Jason went over the edge as well grounding as far and deep into as he could get. His head her shoulder as he let her walls milk him dry.

They sat like that for a few moments catching their breath and deep in their own thoughts. Jason kissed Sam's shoulder as he pulled out of her taking a few steps back and helped her to her feet before he went and collected his clothes. Sam watched him a few minutes before slipping her clothes that were sitting there for her.

As her hands worked and moved from not being wrapped the stink and dull pain worked their way back into the almost forgot handcuff wounds. It killed Sam when she put her bra on the tender skin connecting to her back. Sam looked down at her wrist and saw that there was new blood working its way around once again. Sam saw bandages on the sink by where her shirt and the gun that laid under it still sat.

Sam turned the sink on while she bent over putting her wrist under it stung a little as she held back the tears as the water below stayed red. The silence invading around them. Sam still knew Jason was there, she felt his looming presence and knew his eyes were on her. Sam sighed in relief as the water turned clear which meant she was done bleeding for the moment.

Every stiff movement hurt wrist as she tried to start wrapping them up. That's when she felt his hands on her arms stilling her. "Let me" he softly said, first words uttered between. Sam looked up at him and nodded her head okay as she turned to him. Jason carefully wrapped her wrist then kissed the underneath of both wrist. Sam didn't know what to say as she stood there looking at Jason.

Jason was going to say something when there was a knock on the door. "If you two are all done in here, your wanted with Sonny, he been hanging around for awhile" said David with hint of smirk even though the door. Sam turned from Jason and picked up her shirt conceling the gun and the new found bullets that laid under her shirt.

She gathered the bullets in her hand as she looked over her should. "Lets go" she said her hand on the gun as she turned putting it behind her in the small of her back. Bullets quickly in her pocket before Jason looked at her. He reached his hand out to her and she took it as he lead he out of the bathroom. David smirked at her and she just glared at him. "Where's Eve?" Sam asked David as the three of them made it down the hall and then up some stairs to another level of the house.

"Oh she's keeping Sonny some company" he said vaguely causing Sam to frown at him as he walked into a room. Jason stopped short causing Sam to run into the back of him. Her eyes sweeping over the room quickly before they registered and landed on Sonny. "My god" she said in a gasp as the machine took another bone crushing hit to Sonny's knees that were barely attached….


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for sticking with the story, it had finally reached it end.. Enjoy…

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her as she looked at Sonny. She knew he was still alive by his chest heaving up and down. David hadn't been joking when he said Sonny was hanging around as he was pinned to the wall up off the ground. Some machine wrecking havoc on his body. The sight of him was very grotesque for the only thing holding his legs together were a few tendons and that was it. Blood pooling underneath him and down the wall.

Sam saw cuts on his arms and small holes all over his body that she assumed were bullet wounds. Out in front of him sat Eve leaning back in a chair smirking up at them all as David walked over towards her. Sam could feel Jason tense up and growl. "Get him down now" he said in a low deadly voice. Sam could feel the rage vibrate through Jason's body. So much that she dropped his hand and took a nice step away from him, putting her closer to David and Eve.

Sam tried not to breathe in the metallic rusty coppery smell of Sonny's blood that filled the air. Her head snapped to the table, seeing a recorder and a gun she assumed was used on Sonny. Before her eyes landed on David who had started talking. "Sorry I can't do that at less not yet, I am betting you won't want him down either after you find out what he did" David said no fear in him as he stared down the deadly enforcer.

Sam became confused. What could Sonny of done that was more than his usually mobster king self? Sam had no clue for she was out of the loop when it came to Port Charles dealings. This was something she wasn't prepared for, Something she knew deep down was going to effect her most of all. She looked back at Jason seeing if his face gave away to anything.

But his face gave away nothing, it was masked with that look she seen many times. The blank emotionless face, the one that came with the deadly enforcer motif. "What could Sonny of possible done that warrant's for this kind of treatment?" Jason said calmly his eyes on David and Eve. He couldn't stomach seeing Sonny up there and it was taking everything in him not to let the bile that was rising up in his throat out.

Sam eyes barely had time to realize that David had toss the recorder at her and it was about to hit her. She immediately caught it. Sam hands shook a little, not really sure she wanted to push the play button. With a deep sigh Sam pushed the play button her eyes closing when doing so. Quickly Manny's voice filled the air. "So you've made it this far, you 5 yes even Sonny who's hanging at the moment are only ones alive," he started. Sonny's groan of pain filling the quiet before Manny started up again. "well there is Carly, but not overly sure how much longer she will be able to stay still in one location. She was never one with patience's anyway. Your probably wonder what Sonny has done that ranks this kind of punishment. Well that's easy, he has secrets about that horror summer last year. Specifically about the time bouncing baby boy Jake was stolen. Wonder what secret it is? Can you figure it out?" Manny evil voice laughed.

Sam could feel all eyes on her even though it was Sonny's tape. Her eyes were on Jason. Sam knew what was about to be said, about what she had done supposedly last summer. But she didn't know what Sonny's role in it was. "Have you pondered yet what it is? Well Sam, it just proves that loverboy there had no faith in you, Even though you were innocent in the kidnapping you were still his number one suspect and because of twisted vengeance of Sonny's then bed bunny Amelia, you were framed, drug, and feed lies about you being the one to watch him get kidnapped. That's right Jason, Sam was innocent, she was never in that park after the first run in with that computer geek and Elizabeth. You all condemned Sam for an act she never committed." Manny explained.

Sam had tears in her eyes as she listened to the tape, she knew she was innocent back then but everything was blurry from that day. And now Sam knew she was being drugged by Amelia on set and at the penthouse. Sam saw pure shock written plainly on his face, no stone cold mask could hide this shock. Sam looked away from that face as Manny's voice carried once again. "That's right Morgan you must feel like an ass now after the way you treated the Love of your life.. And your probably want to know what happened that day and what Sonny's involvement in it all well besides sleeping with Amelia that is. Well Sam did have a body double on that little hero show she does. And when enough cash is thrown in front of you, you will do whatever asked with no questions. Sonny on the other hand, knew of Sam's innocent but yet still berated her to nothing and help you think she did all those horrible things she never did to you…" Manny said his voice quieting.

Sam's eyes were waterfall as the whole new betrayal of Sonny shook her emotionally. He has knew her innocents and did nothing to stop it. She felt sick to her stomach and it had nothing to do with blood or the pain Sonny was experience now. All of a sudden Manny's voice filled the air. "Oh by the way that stunt double was yours truly there, Eve" Manny added before the tape shut off for good. Sam toss the recorder down. Her eyes going to Jason, his face she couldn't read it was emotionless again, he shut down. What he was going to do not even Sam could guess at this moment.

Jason couldn't believe what he heard on the tape from Manny. He had found out he had no son that Jake wasn't really his, to finding out he wasted everything for nothing. Sam was innocent and he didn't believe her even after all her pleads to him. But the last straw was that Sonny knew, Sonny kept the fact that Sam was innocent to himself. Jason life had gone empty when Sam left for good. Sonny saw that pain but did nothing. But even now Jason wanted to hear it from Sonny himself that this was all true. There was a part of him hoping to god Sonny wouldn't be this cruel to him. "is this all true Sonny?" Jason asked lowly but yet everyone heard the question.

Sam heard the groaning of Sonny as he brought his head up for the first time. But her eyes weren't from him to a death glare at Eve. Someone she had trusted for so long. Coughing filled the air with a "Yes" in it. Sam could almost feel the betrayal smack Jason in the gut. Sam heard the deep breath Jason had taken. He didn't need to ask why before Sonny started again. "She was using you Jason, using us from the beginning. She was robbing us blind, she had to go" he said blood filling his voice as he started coughing it up.

Before Jason had time to do anything Sam saw Eve go for the gun and aim it at Jason. Sam wasted no time in pulling her own gun and shooting Eve in the head. Part of Sam was glad she got to do that, her hatred deeper than anything at the moment. She heard David's rage as he went to Eve's side. Holding her and whispering things to her. Jason was looking at her his eyes trying to figure out just where that gun came from and how long she had it. But before those words were utter there was a scream piercing the silence that fell. "Carly" Jason said. Sam shook her head yes. Before looking at the room and the door. "You go get her Jason, she needs you, ill be right behind you. I will handle this." Sam said to him. Jason nodded and walked up to her and kissed her lips. "Stay safe" he muttered before dashing out the hall towards Carly.

Sam stared at the room her gun pointed at the distressed man holding his dying love. "You bitch, You killed her" he growled as he stood up. "Better her than me" Sam smirked. "You bitch" David uttered as he lunged at her. Sam pulled the trigger. Making David's body fall backwards. Sonny's groans mixed with David's as she walked closer to David. The gun pointed straight at his head. "Can't very well let you tell Jason I knew about almost all this, now can I?" she said dryly as she pulled the trigger putting a bullet between his eyes.

"You undeserving Bitch" she heard Sonny say. Sam looked at him. "Well this Bitch has just survived once again, can't say so much about the mighty Sonny Corinthos now can we" she said as she walked towards the door. "You can't just leave me here to die" Sonny yelled at her. Sam stopped at the door and turned to look at him. "Your right, I am not that cruel" she said as she pulled the trigger yet again, hitting him in the chest only this time it was the killing blow. Without second thoughts of the bodies she just left in her wake she headed towards Carly's yelling.

* * *

Carly couldn't believe she had gotten herself in this mess. It been awhile since she saw someone else, but she dare not move from her spot on the stairs. After going looking for Jason and never coming across him she had made her way back to the main room where they all had woken up in. To her that seemed the best bet. She could hear the screams that drifted down to her from the floors above, each sending chills down her spine.

She also swore she heard gun shots earlier. She had been around enough shootouts to know what gun fire sounded like. That's when her worry for Jason had kicked into a higher fear. But damn her she didn't want to move, the greatest fear of what was going on upstairs left her down here alone. So far nothings happened to her and she liked that fact. Especially if the horrible sounds of pain and death was what is waiting for her upstairs.

As Carly sat there minding her own business when the lights started flickering on and off. She bit her lip hoping they'd stay on. The room dimmed and she sighed she could live with that, then all of a sudden the lights went out completely. "Damn it" she muttered as she sat there in the dark.

Her eyes started playing tricks on her, making her think there was something there when really there wasn't. The sound of agony that oddly sounded like Sonny made the darken silence just that more eerie. She looked around not really knowing why when she saw standing in the arch way was a mans figure. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes again, but this time nothing was there. "Okay that's enough on my nerves" she said slowly standing up and heading up the stairs.

Her goal was to find a flashlight or candle really anything that would light up downstairs so she could go back to exactly where she was sitting. What she didn't notice was the figure was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

Carly kept telling herself she wouldn't go further than the first level. And she was glad to as she stumbled her way around the hall that she found a candle on a table she ungracefully bumped into. And to Carly's amazement there was matches in the drawer that was on the table. Carly wasted no time in lighting it. The warmth from the tiny flame and light washed over her.

Being on this level the screams were worse and even though the curiosity was bubbling up she really didn't want to see what was making that kind of sound. So she let the candle light guide her threw the hall and back to the stairs she came up. She tried going slow so the candle wouldn't go out but she wanted to escape the noises.

With a sigh she found her way back to the stairs she came up. She switched the candle to her left hand so she could guide herself down by the banister on her right. She slowly descended the stairs. She thought she heard rustling down below thinking someone had finally made it back to the main room. "Hello anyone down there?" she called out as her steps quickened.

But Carly was never met with a reply what she was met with was a trap. As Carly reached the last flight of stairs to the main room her foot and leg go through a step. Causing her body to fly forwards her hands letting go as the candle flew to the to the bottom of the steps. Carly heard the sickening snap as her leg broke.

Carly cried out in pain as a burning sensation quickly spread threw her body. Not being able to feel nothing but pain from her leg breaking that she didn't realize all the little needles piercing her skin. Carly tried twisting to get her leg out but she couldn't. She screamed as her body felt like it was on fire from the inside out.

Carly didn't know which way was up from the pain and whatever was making her fry from the inside out that she never noticed the fire that had started from her candle let alone the man standing there grinning at her. She realize that her vision was getting smoky and there was heat coming from behind her. She turned her head stiffly to see the fire spread up the wall.

But the flames weren't what made the ear piercing scream escape her lips. It was the sight of Manny slowly inching his way up to her. "Oh stop the yelling, it won't do you any good." he said to her. He joined stopped a few steps below her making sure he was out of her reach. "Now look what you have gone and done, hope your happy with killing the last of your friends. Well I guess Sam isn't your friend but Jason is" Manny laughed.

He loved the look of pain and fear flashing threw Carly's blue eyes. "Get the hell away from me" she grinded out. She tried hiding the pain but it was so bad she couldn't. Even though the flames were spreading all around her and to the ceiling now, Carly's body felt a chill both from the sight and nearness to Manny but also from the shock her body was going into. "You know I would of given you a tape recorder like the others but really you have no secrets Carly. Your to stupid to keep them under wraps long enough. And really there was no need for you to be here except well there is the fact that you were mean to my sweetness. That is just something I can't let you get away with. But I had something better for you but burning to death seems good enough." she said to her.

He moved up the steps knowing Carly was in no shape to do anything right now. He looked down the hole at the needles in her legs. "I wonder what will kill you first, the flames of the fire or the poison that is rushing threw those veins of yours. To bad I won't be able to say and watch. What good it will do me to die in here with all of you. Sweet screams Carly" he laughed as he headed back down the stairs to the front door that was locked from the beginning.

He turned the knob and it opened. Manny heard Carly's scream as the flames got close, his own twistedness stopped him from going out that door instead he turned to watch. Just then black boots appeared on the landing before Carly. "Jason" he muttered. As he heard Jason call Carly's name. He watched on as Jason tried to stop the flames from reaching his best friend to getting her leg free. But Jason was out numbered by the flames. "I'd give up loverboy, your friend is as good as dead, if the flames don't get her the poison flowing threw her will" Manny said letting Jason know just what he was up against.

Jason was to focus with Carly and the flames that he didn't notice Manny until he had started talking. Jason glared at Manny. He said nothing in response to him. For he wouldn't give up on his best friend. Jason kicked the rotten wood away and pulled out Carly's leg. "Try to make it out that door Carly. I will keep Manny occupied" he told her as he leaped down the last steps to Manny.

Jason hoped Carly would get out but he let himself into the lung he had into Manny as they started fighting. Jason managed a couple good hits to Manny's face making blood coat Jason's hand before Manny took the upper hand. The lumber around them falling and crashing from wood under the fire. There was a shriek and then a tumbling noise that made both Jason and Manny stop for a moment as they both saw Carly's lifeless body laying at the bottom of the stairs.

Jason knew Carly was no longer alive, he could see the broken neck from there and that made him see red, the rage of the night boiling over as he took the upper hand once again and pinned Manny to the floor giving blow after blow to his face. Jason felt the bones shatter beneath his fist and all he heard the was the flames and Manny's laugh.

Manny stopped fighting and that baffled Jason. "You will never win loverboy" Manny said as he spit blood out at Jason. Jason off guard was kicked off Manny. Jason was about to lunge at Manny when Manny did the same to him neither one noticing the footsteps flying down the steps.

The smoke made Sam alert when she hit the first level. It was bad but she new the stairs continued so she pushed forward. When she reached the last set of steps she saw Jason and Manny fighting. The smoke and flames were bad but because of the door being open it made visibility a little better. Sam also saw Carly's lifeless body at the bottom.

With a deep breath Sam made her way over the step that was Carly leg had gone threw and over Carly's dead body. Her eyes stung with smoke and her lungs burned from it as well. Sam watched as smoke twisted around Jason and Manny in the arch way to the next room making it harder to see them. She knew she had to help Jason. They were so close to being out of here alive she wasn't about to give up alone now. She pulled the gun and tried firing it but of course it was jammed again and she couldn't get the shot out.

Throwing the gun down in frustration she looked for anything she could use. Only thing there was, was a piece of broken chard wood from the banister on the stairs. She picked it up and there was a sharp point on the end. It was her only option. She let her ears guide her to the to men fighting, she could hear sirens in the distance, rescue was just outside.

She tried making out the shapes before her, trying not to hit Jason for she knew he was the bigger man. She closed her eyes and rushed forward shoving the wood into the flesh before her. Pinning him to the wall. Everything around her went quite and she hoped he didn't just kill the wrong guy. Her hand still on the wood as she backed up her back hitting a hardness. A hardness she knew. "Jason" her voice a little wary.

Jason couldn't believe Sam had just saved his life. "He's dead, and your about to be that way to come on lets make it out of here." He said to her. Sam shook her head. Her lungs burning worse than it had before. But now smoke was clearing up for the firefighters were putting out the flames. Sam looked back to see Manny pinned to the wall the wood threw his heart. She shook her head as Jason guided her out of the house.

The fresh air felt good on her lungs with every deep breath she took. She heard people screaming that they were coming out. After that everything just became hazy as she and Jason were separated to different EMS trucks. An hour had passed since the questioning from cops and EMS teams making sure she was okay.

With a promise to visit the hospital if things don't get better she made her way off the truck. She made her way so she could look at the house that had kept them all hostage. It was now blackened from the flames that ate it alive, but the flames were now put out and they were pulling out the bodies of those who remained. Sam felt arms wrap around her and she let herself relax into them. "I can't believe what happened in there" Sam said lowly. She felt Jason kiss her hair. "Lets get out of here, go clean up and go see your girl" he said stepping back from Sam. Sam looked up at him, his hand was out waiting for her hand. She shook her head and placed her hand in his. "I can't wait for you to meet your daughter" Sam said as she let him guide them away from a nightmare that had finally ended and hopefully to a newer chapter that would be better than the one the just closed…

**The End…**


End file.
